


Captain's hat

by PickledOnions



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: FCN, Fandot Creativity, Gen, Mild Angst, platonic or romantic skipthur, whatever floats ya boats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickledOnions/pseuds/PickledOnions
Summary: Prompt was hair/misunderstandings (went with hair)





	

**Author's Note:**

> bleh

Martin's hat- or ex-hat, maybe- hung on a hook in G-ERTI's galley. Every now and then, Douglas would touch it 'for bad luck', he'd say. Even Carolyn looked at it fondly when she thought nobody saw.  
They called him frequently, of course, and sometimes ended up in the same airport, but it wasn't the same. He had a new hat, a first officer's hat, with not nearly enough gold braid, Arthur thought. So he made sure that Skip's hat was always hung up in the galley- so a little bit of him flew with them all the time.  
After every flight, when he'd finished hoovering, Arthur would take it off the hook, and rid it of dust- and perhaps, sometimes, just hold it for a little while.  
It was on one such occasion that Arthur found something. He turned the cap twice in his hands, running his fingers over the white fabric, then noticed, peeking out of the brim on the inside, a single, bright ginger hair.  
He pulled it out, smiling. He spun it in his fingers, then closed his eyes, and thought.  
"Arthur?"  
He jumped, and looked up. "Oh- hi, Herc."  
"I... forgot my jacket. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm... I'm brilliant." He smiled unconvincingly.  
Herc looked to the hat in his lap and gave him a sympathetic look. Then he pulled out his phone and checked a couple of things.   
"Tallahassee." he said shortly.  
"Huh?"  
"Martin. He's with Swiss Air, in Tallahassee."  
"Oh." Arthur didn't see the importance.  
"It's only seven pm there, Arthur. Perfectly reasonable hour to phone the man."  
"Oh!" He brightened. "Thanks, Herc."  
Herc nodded, and went to fetch his jacket.  
Before he put it back on its hook, Arthur carefully tucked the hair into the hat again.  
Maybe when they invented cloning, he could use it to get Skip back.


End file.
